PROJECT SUMMARY This proposed U19 program project (PPG) is to pioneer a comprehensive/novel approach of multidisciplinary integrative trans-omics analyses of multi-omics data for studying the (epi-)genetic basis of osteoporosis risk for males. To ensure smooth functioning of the PPG, this Administrative Core is necessary, with the Objectives to provide strong leadership (in research, education, and service), productive coordination of interactive and collaborative effort, effective managerial (personnel and budgetary) support, and efficient facilitation for the overall operation of the PPG. The Core will serve as a synergizer to foster information exchange and collaboration, for individual projects/cores within the PPG, and for PPG investigators with those outside the PPG. To be used by all the other PPG components, the Core will be an integrated part of the research and mentoring activities at our local institutional research center, to yield efficient and cost-effective use of management and personnel resources. This core includes Director, Dr. Deng, Associate Director, Dr. Deininger, and Assistant Director, Dr. Shen, all are experienced. They together will furnish strong administrative, management and leadership capabilities for ensuring smooth functioning and maximum productivity of the PPG, through the following activities: ? Delivering competent and timely administrative services ? Coordinating the efforts of the PPG projects, cores, and personnel ? Strengthening dialogue with NIH staff and scientists, enhancing collaborative relationship with the Internal and External Advisory Boards and with colleagues across departments and institutions ? Providing progress and productivity evaluation and internal quality control of ongoing research ? Extending the benefits of PPG participation to mentoring of junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and students ? Coordinating scientific lectures and interactive presentations locally and at national/international levels ? Organizing research and scientific activities and meetings, and developing scientific symposiums relevant to the PPG research theme ? Providing support for, e.g., budgetary planning and review, preparation of grant reports and manuscripts ? Assuring compliance with leadership expectations, governmental policies and institutional directives ? Coordinating implementation of the PPG and other local/NIH funded projects ? Providing and monitoring within-/outside-PPG data sharing for facilitation of the research and data mining The use of the Core services will be, subject to fine-tunes in practice, largely determined by 1) the need of the other individual projects/cores as deemed relevant to the Core?s Objectives and Specific Aims, and 2) coordination of the Directors with other U19 PPG investigators. The quality of the Core services will be measured mainly based on the internal feedbacks and self-review/evaluation, and also be measured and improved if necessary based on the feedbacks and recommendations from the In-/Ex-ternal Advisory Boards.